A Special Little Winter's Prayer
by Miss L
Summary: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays MinnaSan! Alrighty folks...it's kinda long, some shortstops, and there's a maybe some fluff to it. It's LZ and SG based only. R&R please?


Konnichi wa Minna-San and Happy Holidays! This is my first Christmas fic so more than likely the characters are OOC and kinda sappy.....*whispers* and long...PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! +++Disclaimers+++ I don't own Slayers at all....*sigh* Santa.....if you're out there......can I please have it?! I have been a very good girl....I'm made sure you got my Christmas list in the mail....I got the confirmation receipt....Santa? Please? Enjoy! Adios (^_~)

Now on with the holiday fic!! 

________________________________________________________________________

**A Special Little Winter's Prayer**

Sylphiel smiles cheerfully as she read over her "to-do" list. She double checks her chores, with each red inked mark, the broader her smile had grown. At last she was done and picked up a small pile of papers and read each white sheet. On the first one, it was written....

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@

Of course we'll come by Syl !! Thanks for the invite! 

Just make sure you got plenty of food 'cause you know 

how much of a greedy pig Yogurt Brain is!! 

See ya very soon and get to cookin'!!

your friend, 

Lina Inverse,

sorceress genius extraordinary ^_^

P.S. By the way, Gourry says hi!

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@

She lets out a small comical giggle and shook her raven head. She place the response note underneath the last sheet and read the second one...

-------------------------------------------------

I, Crowned Princess Amelia Wil Tesla De Saillune, will be more than happy to attend to Novo Sairagg for Winter Solstice Miss Sylphiel. See you later, bye!!

sign,

your fellow ally of Justice,

Amelia Wil Tesla de Saillune

------------------------------------------------------

The thoughts of the small hyper teenager made her grin. The last she remembered, she heard that Amelia had a major crush on Master Zelgadiss. Funny she thought, she could of have sworn that were also a certain story about Miss Lina and....well never mind, that could have just been a coincidence. The shrine maiden flipped to read the next note and frowned.....

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Thank you for the invitation Sylphiel although I'm still wondering how you were able to find out where I am at. However, as well as your kind intentions and offers are, I am not able to come. Send my regards to Lina, Amelia, and Gourry and try not run out of food, you know how all three are. Enjoy the festivities and Joyous Winter Solstice. 

sincerely,

Zelgadiss Greywers 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"Dear me, I was hoping he would come. He will disappoint Miss Amelia. Oh what a shame, I'm even preparing his favorite three herbs and lemon broasted chicken for dinner."

She looked at the pure white blanket and then her green orbs casted upwards to the vanilla and blue sky outside once she placed the correspondences on the table next to the window.

"Hmm...I better hurry. They will be here soon and tomorrow's festival will be expecting my desserts." Sylphiel put her apron on again and started to look over her cooking and baking. 

From outside her home, the smell of her wondrous dishes wafted every passerby's nose, and each passerby couldn't wait for her scrumptious delectables. As so happens, two newcomers used their noses to follow the scent that just happen to come across as they were admiring the rebuilt town's colorful decorations and glittering snow. They practically floated on the pathway to the priestess' door.

"Aaahh....were here and by the smell of things....Syl's have been expecting us to show up any minute. Oooh....I can't wait!" one vertically-challenged young lady dressed in a sea green color warm yet light winter coat spoke as she rubbed her gloved hands greedily and it's not because of the cold, her matching scarf flapped in the wind.

"O boy, o boy, o boy....Sylphiel's terrific meals!" one tall, young man in a navy blue coat drooled.

"Get a grip of yourself Zombie Brain because most of those lovely morsels are mine!"

"No way Lina! She made the food for me."

"My, my....aren't we sure of ourselves....well forget it! Hog it all and you're dead!"

A small crowd gathered and watched the arguing pair. That is until...

"What's this? Who dares to disrupt peace and harmony during this wonderful season? Make room for the crowned princess of Saillune so that Justice may be served!"

".......??" the audience had quizzical faces on.

"Ne?!"

"Huh?!" 

The dispersing crowd and the disruptive pair blinked and turned to see who the speaker was.

"Hey! Isn't that......"

"Miss Lina?! Mister Gourry?!"

"AMELIA?! YOU'RE HERE TOO?!"

"Oh Miss Lina....it is really you!" the pink coat cladded figure practically jumped from where she stood and hugged the red head.

"Ugh...Hi Amelia....can...can you please, stop hugging me so tight." the sorceress tries to set herself free from her strong grips.

"Hi Amelia! Long time, no seek!" the blonde cheerfully smiled.

She lets go of Lina and return the smile to him.

"Hello Mister Gourry! It's great seeing you and Miss Lina again!"

"Same here Ame....so I take it you're here for the Winter Solstice festival?"

"Oh, not only that but also for the marvelous cooking Miss Sylphiel have invited me for, as a matter of fact, I followed my nose to here and now I'm ready to eat!"

"Oh no....not you too....listen Amelia....as I just told Gourry.....she made most of the food for me....so don't even think about being greedy."

"Hey!" both swordsman and princess protested.

"You should talk...you have a stomach the size of bottomless pit Lina." stated by the same man who always put his foot in his mouth. "Too bad it doesn't go to your cheAAAAHHHH!"

"Mr. Gourry! That was uncalled for. You shouldn't talk about Miss Lina's chest, even if they are smallGAAAHHHH!!"

The audience grew larger and continue to watch at amazement to see three grown, well, somewhat for certain people, to behave immaturely. The petite redhead had given both tall blonde man and short ravenheaded teenager were in a strong chokehold, one under each arm even though they continued arguing back and forth as they try to ignore his or her pain. The cook was just putting on some finishing touches unto her one of her many cakes when she heard....

kkkkaaaabbbbooomm 

"Oh my goodness! What was that!" she hurriedly rushed to the front from whence the loud sound came from, apron and all.

The white healer opened her door wide to only see Lina stomping her feet on two fresh and crispy unknown, poor souls as all three are ranting about apologies, Justice, pity, mercy, and never insult a beautiful, intelligent sorceress who can Flare Arrow your hide in a millisecond.

"Miss Lina, please leave them be!" Sylphiel immediately recognize the poor victims and rushed to their side for healing.

"Not. Til. They. Say. They're. Really. S.o.r.r.y." she stomps her foot hard on them at each punctuation.

"WE'RE *umpf*SOR*umpf, umpf*RY! WE'*ouch*RE SORRY! *ow, ow, OW!*" both exclaimed in pain.

However, that wasn't good enough for her, she's more looking down the line as for giving up their share of the feast over to her. Seeing that she didn't give way at the sincere and serious plea, the pretty Novo Sairagg resident made a quick decision in interfering. 

"Miss Lina, if you don't stop, then you will have to go find your meals somewhere else during your visit." she put her foot down as she crossed her arms across her chest, hoping that her scolding will sink in her head.

It worked.

"Alright. *sigh* You win. I'm not stupid enough to pass up very good food for free." the redhead ceased any further bodily harm to Gourry and Amelia.

"I'm glad." she smiled and walked over to her other two charred friends and healed them.

After the healing process is done, they followed their hostess inside her home. The whole house smelled so fantastic that made them drool follow their noses towards the kitchen, their winter coats shed off, and of course, she trailed behind them.

"Wait please! Don't! The food is for the dinner and the town's grand festival tomorrow!" 

Sylphiel ran quicker, used a shortcut, got there before her guests did, and placed the holiday feast in a protective bubble shield, that she learned from so many practices and experiences, before the tremendous trio will eat all of it up. This of course, made the crew even hungrier when they could only look but not touch, their tummies growled.

"That's not ffaaiiirr!" they whined.

"I'm sorry but this is for tomorrow." she looked at them as if they're like little children.

They pouted and another round of stomach protesting. Sylphiel could only giggle at their childish behavior and shook her head side to side. She remembered something and strides over to the stove with a spoon. As she lifted a lid from a black cooking pot, she gathered a small herd behind her back. Amelia and Lina were on their tiptoes and Gourry hovered the chef.

"Mmm....that smell sooo goood Syl. Is this also for tomorrow?"

"*giggle* You will be happy to know that this if for today's dinner." she stirred the nice creamy soup til it came down to a slow simmer.

"Yes!" the trio crew cheered.

"Now why don't all of you look around the town and look around, we have new weaponry, magic shops and dress shops that all of you would like. By the time all of you come back, dinner will be ready." she covered the pot and laid the spoon by the stove.

"Okay!" only two girls agreed.

"Naw...that's alright, I think I'll stay here with you Sylphiel and see if I could help you in something....that is if...*blush* if you want me too."

One blushing and two more lovely belles stared and blinked at the tall blonde man.

"What?" Gourry asked.

"Nope....you're coming with us, there's no way we're leaving you here with the foo..."

"Don't worry, I promise that I won't eat up our dinner, okay?"

"You mean you only want to stay......*lightbulb*o~oh. *grin* Okay Jelly-Fish, will be back then, just don't *smirk* cause any trouble for Syl or else.... got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well, see ya later then, bai-bai!" Amelia walked out the door with Lina coats already donned.

About two-three hours later, the girls returned.....

"Miss Lina! Can't you please help me with these packages?"

"I'm not the one who bought all that stuff."

"Don't you have a shred of compassion? It's the holidays and your an ally of Justice! Love and Justice won't stand for this....."

"Alright, alright......just shutup will ya *mutters* just as long I don't have to hear another of your speeches."

And thus the Chaos' poster child helped the white magic practitioner with all of her parcels. Once they entered, they were stood back for a bit but later smiled. Lina cleared her throat and Amelia coughed. Both healer and swordsman jumped back with a startle.

"So this what happens when we leave you guys alone."

"I think it's a little too soon for second base, don't you agree Miss Lina?"

"Oh yes, I completely agree with you Amelia."

Sylphiel and Gourry stood there embarrassed and blushing in beautiful rose hues, tingeing their cheeks. The infamous mistletoe was still held in the blonde's hand.

"Yyyou mean you're not mad.....at...me, Miss Lina?"

The petite lass cocked an eyebrow at the meek priestess.

"No. Why should I?"

"........?" this is indeed an odd and confusing behavior.

"Everything is cool Syl-chan, Lina and me kinda just figured out what kind of thing we have for each other." he glanced at the small girl. (a/n: I'm sorry Lina-San)

"......?" her blank expression was laid on her gentle face.

"To put it in other words Syl......we only love each other like a brother and sister. Which in my opinion, it's more annoying since it only makes Sir Pea-Brain even more protective of me." she rolled her eyes.

She couldn't believe her ears, "You mean, you and Gourry-Dear, are just going to be siblings instead of....of lovers?"

Now it's Lina's time to blush and then looked horrified, "No way! I can't even think of him like that......blech...*shivers* thanks for putting that in my mind." shaking her head to get that thought out of her head. (a/n: I have a lot of male friends who I consider as brothers and the thought of any of them with....me...*_* blech.....noooooo......I need to get rid of that gross picture.....ugh*)

She don't know what to do first, she felt like a whole weight have been lifted and her world full of love and every color of the rainbow has returned. She felt too elated that she could faint from pure bliss. Amelia and Lina felt her estaticness oozing out of her heart. That is until she just remembered something, once again, her dreams has gone gray. Seeing the unhappy frown on her face, one sister elbowed her brother and whispered something in his ear. 

"Thanks Lina." he whispered back, "Syl-chan, I just want to know if *blush* if ...you would like......like to be my gg...girl..girlfriend." he stammered.

Whoa......anyone wearing sunglasses? 'Cuz this chic's aura had blossomed brilliantly.

"Oh Gourry-Darling!" she gave him a big hug.

"I'll take that as a yes then." he hugs her back with a loving kiss as interest.

"Come on Amelia, let's put this stuff away, wash up, and eat. Apparently these lovebirds are already full from each other."

The princess happily nodded and followed her, leaving the newfound lovers behind. 

____________________________________________

The splendid morning has awaken the two gals and the paired up couple softly from each of their warm beds and welcoming them full of the season's cheer, even in the greedy Dra-matta's heart. Today is going to be a wonderful Winter Solstice Day.

Everyone in the Nels Rada household got washed up, dressed, and groomed for the holiday and for breakfast. 

"Joyous Winter Solstice everybody!" Amelia have become even more bouncier than usual as she walks into the dining room where everyone, or more specifically, two little piggies are sparring for the last stack of griddle cakes.

But have no fear, for the greatest cook have arrived, balancing six plates, stack high with fresh french toast and cooked breakfast sausages. 

"Oh.....let me help you Miss Sylphiel." Amelia rushed in and helped her, grabbing a plate of each for herself.

"Thank you and Joyous Winter Solstice as well Miss Amelia."

"You know you two......*munch, gulp* it'll actually nice if the both of you will stop with the 'miss', 'master', and 'mister' stuff. *munch, munch* We're friends, so we don't have to be formal with each other, okay?"

"Hai Lina!" smiling at their fearless leader.

The small group sat and finish breakfast. After resting from their big, delicious meal, they chatted, talking about their holiday traditions and what not. However, everytime Amelia mentions about the missing and mysterious chimera, Lina would either change topic, say a short comment, or get up and pretend to do something yet during the whole time, it seems that her facial expressions looked angry, sad, or pain. The invited guests agreed to help Sylphiel with the food. Time has rolled by as each Slayer member walked around the festive and busy town square where the major celebration will be held at tonight. Many Sairagg citizens are putting up last minute decorations and setting up the tables, chairs, firepits for cooking, and rushing to put up various large and thick canopy tents to shield away against the cold and snow. The girls helped with the feast, although it took much will power and restraint from the ever-hungry crew's part as Gourry helped the men with the hard labor. Everybody was happy and greeted each other with much sincerity. Oh yeah, everything is good. Most of the job was done and it was time to rest, the rest can be done by nightfall. Sylphiel, Gourry, Amelia, and Lina went back to her home. 

"Ah....home sweet home, even though it's not mine." Lina took off her coat and plopped on the comfy seat.

"Wow, I never knew it would take that much energy just for preparing. Next time I'm going to let Daddy know that the citizens and the servants deserve a just and well deserved raise." the short raven head teenager plopped next to Lina.

"I'll be back with some cocoa and cookies I have saved for everyone." she walked back to the kitchen and prepare the treats.

"Hey.....what's this?" meanwhile, Gourry found some papers on the table near the window. 

"Bring it over Moldy-Brains, I'm too tired to get up."

"Lina, why are you being so nice to us and everybody today?"

"Let's just say I want to make sure that I'm going to remain in the 'good girls' list, k? Besides, I felt like nothing can ruin my day today." 

She shuddered inwardly, it's not a lie, it's just she don't want any reports to be sent back to her sister. Once again she shuddered unseen to anyone as her sibling type friend obeyed her whim and looked over the sheets.

"What is it Lina?"

"Oh, it's our correspondence to Syl's invitation and some letters to her." she skipped over her hostess' mail and read the first two of their correspondence and then came to a dead stop on the last page. Her face was at first looked delighted but soon replaced by anger. So far for nothing ruining her day.

"What's wrong?"

Amelia's reply was Lina practically shoving the sheet into her hands when she almost balled up the paper. 

"Here.....find out for yourself." with that she got up and started to walk towards her guest quarters.

"Oh no." Amelia felt a small lump in her throat and placed her left hand on her upper chest.

"Huh?" 

"This is terrible."

In walks in Sylphiel with a tray full of goodies. "What's worn....oh my!" she recognized the letters and had forgotten about them. She quickly set the tray on the nearest table which happens to be near Gourry.

"I'm so sorry. I have completely forgotten to mention about Mister Zelgadiss." she saw the princess' eyes swelling up.

"What about Zel?" asked by her one and only.

"He's not coming! She invited him over and he refused to come!" Lina wore once again coat and stomped over the front door with scarf on hand, open it, and slammed behind her.

".......?"

"Lina." Sylphiel whispered as Amelia's tears stopped before she could even shed one when the redhead coldly answered, both confused at her reactions.

Gourry shook his head and took a deep sigh at the situation. He knows why but he promised his little sister that he won't tell anyone.

Sylphiel shook off her befuddlement, put on her winter outerwear, and decided to go after Lina to find out why she behaved as so.

"I'll be back with Lina. Meanwhile enjoy your treats." and walked out into the upcoming dusk and slushy snow.

'Where is she? I hope she isn't too upset, but why did she just walk off like that?" she went to look for her friend.

In the hustle and bustle of the festivities and during the wet snow showers, she managed to find Lina, sitting at an empty small table and bench in a crowded tavern. She entered and shook off the snow that landed on her wool scarf and coat. Sylphiel walked towards her seat as the sorceress is drinking her tankard of warm but strong apple cider. Lina saw her coming in thru the door from the corner of her eyes but she just simply decided to pretend she's not here.

"I have been looking for you everywhere...."

"So you found me, what 'bout it?" said it rather snidely which made the seeker taken aback for the unsuspected remark.

"Well, I thought maybe you need my help or some company for......" 

"I'm fine. Why don't you go back with Tofu-for-brains. I'm sure he's waiting for you at home or at the feasting lounge." okay....that was rather icy.

Sylphiel couldn't understand why the quick attitude. She's being so mean and distant to her. Does it mean that she's still love her Gourry-dear? Or is it something else? She could feel her anger vibes but somehow, her woman's instincts tells her that her reunion with the ex-swordsman of light is not the problem.

"What do you want, Sylphiel?" responded rather rudely when she didn't get an answer or a response, she sets her drink down.

"Do you mind if I sit and join you?" 

"Go right ahead.....it's a free world." she gulp her drink.

That's one thing the priestess wants to hear, maybe if she could get her good friend to loosen up enough, then she could find out what her problem is, it's the least she can do for all the times the young powerful sorceress has done not only for her, but for the world.

"Thank you." 

Once she sat across from her, an older woman with salt and pepper hair walked up to them, she's one of the tavern's bar maids.

"Joyous Winter Solstice Lady Sylphiel. What would you like to have?"

"Joyous Winter Solstice Mrs. Yars. Some apple cider please."

"Alright. *turns to Lina* and would you like some more, miss?"

"No....I told you before that I want wine, not ale nor cider."

"But miss, I told earlier that we don't have any more table wine."

"Well then get me some other strong liquor then...make that a bottle and hurry it up will you, I don't have all night *mutters* not like it matters anyways."

Both bar maid and Sylphiel stared at her solemnly as she tries to finish her tankard. The waitress nods her head, picked up the empty pint, and left to get their orders. After a long moment of silence, Mrs. Yars returns with her patrons' orders. As soon as she left and a couple of sips of their drinks and a couple of random chats that only includes yes, nos, maybes, maybe nots, or I don't knows, the raven-tressed lass decided it's now or never as she senses the redhead is now in a calmer mood. She prays to Cephieed that she is right.

"Lina?"

"What is it?" 

"I'm sorry for not telling you and for Mister Zelgadiss not coming, it's just that I was so busy that...."

The petite maiden put up her hand, signaling to stop.

"It's okay, I understand, and it's not your fault. It's his decision." she took a swig from her glass.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course I am. What's with your questions anyway Syl?"

"Well, I noticed how your ...er... moods change whenever Amelia talks about Mister Zelg...."

"Ridiculous. What makes you think that I get major behavioral changes when that jerk's name is mentioned? Just because he's too busy to come and spend a holiday with us, the only people who he could be very well be the closest thing of being his family is beyond me. *muttering* that stone baka...." she muttered some more about the chimera under her breath.

"Can I ask a question, a personal one, that is if you don't mind?"

"I guess, just as long it's not too personal, otherwise I won't answer."

The door opened once more, letting the cold wind come in. The next patron is no other than excited Saillune's future queen. The bouncy brunette walked over to them once she spotted the familiar faces. 

"Lina! Sylphiel! I found you guys."

"I didn't even know we were lost....did you Syl?" 

The asked person smiled and shook her head no. Good, good, she said it in a sarcastic, comedic tone, this is indeed a good sign.

"Ooh Sylphiel, this festival is beautiful and great, too bad Mister Zelgadiss isn't here." the small princess looked down sadly but cheered up just as quick. "Do you think he will change his mind and come after all, Lina?" she asked excitingly to her mentor.

"I don't know and I don't care Amelia." 

The black magic user's mood had changed back to an anger look. But then she saw the teenager's face and her hostess' hurt and disappointed expressions on, she sighed. 

"Amelia, why don't you go and enjoy the rest of the festival while it's still early, mmh? It's Winter Solstice, you may still get your wish come true, just keep believing in yourself." offering a soft smile to compensate for smashing the innocent child's hope.

Both shrine maidens return the smile as a way for accepting her own version of an apology.

"Now what's your question Syl?"

"Not here, come with me please."

Lina arched her right eyebrow and Amelia cocked her head to the side.

"What question?"

"I'm sorry Amelia but it's rather personal, it's for Lina alone *turns around to Lina* please?"

Okay, the Dramatta is getting a bit uncomfortable, 'How personal is it anyhow?' "No, you can ask me here."

"Lina, please, it's somewhat important." 

"*sigh* Very well, Amelia, how about if.....?" but she already saw the youngin' acting like a little tike and walking out of the tavern to go to the nearest opened stand. She gave a "good grief" sigh before she drank whatever is left of the wine.

"Ready Lina?"

"Ready as I will ever be."

She followed the brunette from the tavern, thru the crowds and stalls, and finally arrived in a small temple shrine illuminated with white candles, giving a soft reddish white glow. There's only a few followers and patrons who were either ready to depart or praying.

"Hmm.....kinda empty. I was expecting a crowd in here since it the holiday."

"Not too many people are devoted or faith followers anymore Lina. *sigh* Every year, the shrine gets even lesser temple maidens, priests, and priestesses. Yet, this will never let our faiths down."

"Oh."

The two found a good bench and sat down in quiet thought. Sylphiel decided to pray for a solution to this dilemma while Lina sat there in silent thought. Every once and a while, she would chew her bottom lip during her thinking process. After her prayers are done, she smiles, it seems that she found her answer after all. Now to make sure.....

"Set him free if you really love him. If he returns to you, he is yours. If he hasn't, it was never meant to be." she talked low enough for Lina to hear as she closed her in reminiscence.

"Ne?" that woke her up, "Where did you get that?" 

"Hmmm...*open eyes* Oh sorry, I just remembered someone telling me so." she gently smiled at her.

"No offense Syl, but that someone is dumb and wrong."

"The someone is my grandmother."

'Ooops...' "Ummm, I'm sorry Syl, I didn't mean....what I meant was that...well....that quote is silly and so not true."

'So I am right.' "I believe it to be true Lina, because Gourry-darling and I are together."

"How did you guys come across anyhow?"

"Well, a long time ago, Gourry-San had saved me and Sairagg from a mazuko. I was still training for white magic so I couldn't really protect the villagers. After he had killed that evil creature, the people wanted to reward him, but he refuse. My grandmother, the High Priestess, invited him over for dinner for she recognized him as being the descendent of the great swordsman of light who not only defeated Zanafar, but also planted Flagoon. The town were in awe and happy when the found out who he really is and so was I. He accepted the invitation and join my family to our home. Grandmother convinced me to cook and bake for him, I remembered being very nervous but she helped me by surveying. Surprisingly, the dinner came out wonderful and with that Nana asked him if he would like to stay for a long while, Gourry-dear love the food so much that he agreed if only I *blush* continue to cook like that." her face lit up at such terrific memory but she frowned a bit. "When he left, I cried, Nana reassured me though with that saying, and from there I kept my dreams and faith alive." 

"So that how it began.....well.....I guess that can happen to some people." she said it rather softly as her head bowed with closed eyes and hands on lap. 

"It can happen to you as well Lina. Now Lina, my question is...how do you feel about Mister Zelgadiss."

She shot up and looked at her friend with bewilderment.

"I....I don't know what you mean Syl." she could scream but she knows better than to raise her voice in a temple, besides it's no one else's business.

So, she is right, the truth in her ruby eyes says it all. "Lina, when Gourry-darling and you realize how the two of you felt for each other, it's when he discovered how he really loves me and you in turn discovered you're in love with someone else, hasn't it?" 

Talking about hitting the bull's eye, Lina once again bowed her head and stared at the floor.

"I'll take that as a yes.....is that someone else Mister Zelgadiss?"

"Does it make any difference.....he doesn't feel the sameway. You're lucky Sylphiel....at least you have enough faith and courage that the man of your dreams have finally come to his senses. As for me... I don't have that much luck in love. No matter how long I have wish for it to happen, it just won't." she starts to flex her hands.

Sylphiel grabbed both of her hands and made her look at her. 

"That's when you're wrong Lina.....just keep hope and faith, then both of your wishes and dreams will come true."

"Geesh....you're just as bad as Amelia....."

"Not as Amelia, but as you, Lina....you're the one who is very optimistic about everything, about coming out as a victor.....that has also strengthen me, because of you."

"How can you be so certain?"

She smiled at her, gave her a warm hug, and stood up to leave "Just look at Gourry-darling and me Lina. Keep using faith and hope in your prayers, it may work." and left Lina behind.

"Prayers huh? Well I haven't done it for a long while but it doesn't hurt to try."

And that's what exactly she did. She was practically meditating as she prays. Once she's done, feeling a gentle calm wash over her, she stood up, wrapped the scarf around her head and neck, and walked out the entrance as she sees the snow started up again, but this time it's fluffy white as small feathers. When she looked down at her scarf, she saw the tiny snowflakes with many delicate details. She smiled and headed back to the house. However on the way there.....

"Umphf." ..... she was bumped hard enough to fall down to the soft ground.

"Ouch.....hey buddy watch where you're going.....ne?" 

She was interrupted when a gloved hand extended out to her.

"I apologize for having you fall into the snow." a nice mellow yet muffled voice spoke from underneath a thick scarf.

Lina accepted her the stranger's hand and got to her feet.

"Aah....thank you and Joyous Winter Solstice."

"The same to you miss." the ivory and gray covered figure started to walk away when...

"Hey wait mister....you owe me a dinner....." the lass prevented him from doing so by getting infront of the path.

Suddenly, the garnet eyes peeping out of the sea green hood tried to look intimidating, stared at him, a lock of vermilion red poked out of it, it clicked in his brain.

"Lina?"

She raised an eyebrow at the guy but she still couldn't see his face.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

The stranger smiled underneath his cowl.

"Don't tell me you have already forgotten about me Miss Inverse? Well I guess we're just going to have start with introductions then." he starts to pull off his gloves only to show other gloves with fingers showing, he extended his sword hand....

'Blue fing....' "Zelgadiss?" she asked.

"Come now Lina....don't leaving me hand hanging out for long, I believe it's an insult to not accept on today of all days." he responded as his other hand pulled down his hood and cowl.

"Oh Zel....it is you!" she hugged him instead.

But it didn't last too long for her hug was immediately replace with a chokehold.

"Baka! Why did you tell Sylphiel that you couldn't make it?!" she tighten her grip.

The poor chimera tries hard to respond, but his larynx was cut off. Hmm....could it be due to the fact that Lina grasped harder?

What can he do? Well, in his position, he could only do one thing, but it's a 98% chance that he will be caught in it too.....oh well....might as well risk it. 

He held on to Lina's waist, knocked her knees back, and wrestled her into the nearby snow mound, making her loosen her hold. This had definitely taken her by surprise but no time for that, she had to get back at him for doing that. She managed to scurry up on her knees and grabbed two large handfuls of snow and dumps it on his head and underneath his coat, or tries to anyway as Zel tackles her, and pinned her to the snow.

"When will you realize that you can't beat me like this Lina? I'm way stronger and faster than you." 

"That maybe true Zel, but I'm way too beautiful and more intelligent than you, haaa!" 

She used her legs and wrapped them around his waist, making him unaware and fall back. However, both continue to wrestle some more, making every inch of their clothing and hair covered in white powder. The passbyers continue to walk by and just simply smiled at the two, not bothering to disturb the two at play. At last, she finally pinned him.

"I win." 

She smiled her victory smiles at him and he in return did the same as their ragged breaths made white puffs in the cold air. Then, it him them.....the way Lina was on top and him in the bottom, they blushed like crazy, both thankful that one can blame the cold weather for their rosy cheeks. 

"Umm...come on, let's go home, it's almost time for the festival to start and we don't want to them waiting, not to mention all of that lovely feast waiting for me." she stood up and extended her arm to him.

"Same ol' Lina." he chuckled a bit in silence.

They brush the snow off wherever there's any whiteness showing. Now their heads and pants are wet and off they went as fast as they can before they could catch cold. During their walk, they kept silent, thinking over what just happened back there. Before they entered, Lina stopped him....

"Wait a minute Zel.....let me give them a warning...k?"

He nodded and watched her walked in.

"Hey Lina!"

"You're back!"

"And just on time, we.....? Lina! You're sopping wet in snow! Hurry, change into warm clothes while I prepare you an anti-cold and healing tea." the always concerned shrine maiden of former Sairagg starts to hurry back to the kitchen, but no before....

"Wait Syl....I have a surprise for everyone."

The three looked at her with blank faces, thinking if she flipped her lid. But then again, Lina is really a generous person, hidden in her Chaos form of course.

"Okay....everyone ready?"

They nodded and Lina went to open the door.

"You can come in now. Look who I found."

Everyone in that room, had their jaws dropped once they saw the familiar figure striding in. Their face lit up like a big holiday candle.

"Mister Zelgadiss!"

"Hiya Zel!"

"Joyous Winter Solstice everybody." he looked around to see his friends. Amelia reading a book, Sylphiel and Gourry sitting close together, talking as they hold each other's hands, when he greeted the remaining crew.

The other trio gathered round him and ready to ask questions, but Amelia was the one who hugged him first.

"It's great seeing you again Zelgadiss!"

He returned the hug, only to face again another chokehold, and it's not the Dra-matta's, for she had left the area.

"How could you? You had everybody disappointed! You lied to Sylphiel and to us! That's unjust!"

Luckily for him, the princess is not that strong as of Lina's and slipped out of it.

"Amelia....I have already sent you that message what I was planning to do."

She blushed and laid her hand behind her head, feeling a slight embarrassed, she giggles. "Oh yeah.....I forgotten about it."

"I'm glad you're here Mister Zelg...."

"Zelgadiss or Zel is fine Sylphiel."

"Of course Zelgadiss *blink* your wet too! Hurry you and Li....? Where is she?"

The crew turn around to find Lina gone.

"Oh no. She stormed out again."

Amelia walked up to the chimera and bopped him on the head. "Ow! My hand." she whined as she massaged it as he rubbed his head and reply....

"You have got to stop picking up lessons from Lina."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You didn't tell her, did you?"

Now it was his turn to blush and laid his hand behind his wire head. "Umm....no."

Both blonde and long haired brunette blinked. "Tell who what?" they asked.

"He was suppose to tell Lina something important. No wonder why she ran off like that again."

"Tell her what?" Gourry asked, but it was Sylphiel who figured out and smiled.

"Oh....how wonderful.....I knew it! You really do care about Lina!" she cheered.

"Oh wow.....that's great Zel.....but why wouldn't you want to tell her that?"

He bowed his blushing head and stared at the floor. "Because I'm a f..OUCH....Amelia!"

"I have told you already Zelgadiss about keeping your pessismisticism in check." 

"Go and find her quickly, you must do so before you lose her for good." Sylphiel told him.

"But why?"

"No time for questions Zel.....just do it....the both of you will be glad that you did." Gourry told him.

Amelia's heartshaped eyes sparkled. "You mean she does too?! Oh this is marvelous!"

Zel is befuddle, why would they react this way, Gourry caught his buddy's blank face.

"Because Lina loves you Zel." he replied as he smiled at him.

Then it suddenly dawned on him, Gourry and Sylphiel close together, very close. 

"Wait, you and Lina are...."

"Are like brother and sister to each other Zel....now go or else I'll get really mad at you."

"Not to mention us too." the girls remarked as they folded their arms.

He nodded and in a blink of an eye, he rushed out to the front and into the busy square, looking for his beloved. 

"I hope he can find her really soon." Amelia spoke sadly.

"Pray to Cephieed that he will. Come, we better go to the festival. He can always find us later there."

"Hai." the two replied and soon the three left.

The time had passed by slowly. The snow halted, making an easier job to search for Lina. However, he can't find her anywhere. He went to every tavern, banquet halls, and if it wasn't for the closed restaurants and magic shops, there was much of a chance he could find her in one of them. Nothing, as much he tries, he can't find her, but there is one place he haven't looked in....

"Well, she's either went back to Sylphiel's home or in there, or....she left town." his feet took him to Novo Sairagg's temple, he shrug his shoulders, "I doubt it, but it's worth a try." he muttered.

As he walks in, he observed some people praying and lighting vigils. The candles gave their brilliant glow to the area. His aquamarines are surveying and then halted when they caught sight on red hair, shining dulling like satin and silk and pastel color coat. He found her sitting quietly and staring at an image of a praying maiden. He walks up to her with no noise and sat behind her.

"Lina....can we talk, please." he whispered.

She was startled, but caught herself from jumping in surprise.

"Hi Zel.....the festival started, you better go back to Amelia and the others or else you'll miss the fun."

"You know very well that I don't enjoy being in overcrowded place, Lina. Besides, this is a better and a quieter place."

"But you have to go back with her."

"Why?"

Lina was again surprised, but she won't let him know it. "Because."

"Because what?"

"Because I'm sure Amelia is waiting for you." she swallows lump that was forming in her throat.

"So what if she is, she can take care of herself and she's not alone, Gourry and Sylphiel are with her, remember?"

What is he trying to do? Does he want to see her crying or something? Does he want to see the pain he's causing just by being near to her? No....she has to be strong, she won't give in.

"Just leave me alone Zel.....please. I just want to be alone." she fiercely held back her tears by shutting her eyes tightly.

"No one should be alone during the holidays Lina. It's about friends, family, and loved ones to be with."

She almost wanted to laugh at the predicament she's in.....the whole stupid dilemma....that stupid quote Syl told her, her prayers.....the whole shebang. But instead, tears rolled from her swelled up eyes.

"Exactly Zel, exactly.....so why don't you go to Amelia."

"But I want to be with you Lina."

Her eyes widen, 'He wants....to .....be with....me? Why?'

And as if he read her mind....."I said that holidays is about loved ones to be with Lina, can't you see what I'm trying to tell you?" 

He sat up closer to her and his breath tickled her neck, sending shivers down her spine and goosebumps on her arms. Her heart beats like a thousand a minute, ready to jump out of her chest. 

"Wh....*gulp* what are you....."

"Lina....turn around.....please."

She obliged his bidding, her head turned to only see his pale blue diamonds, looking back at hers. 

"I love you Lina Inverse." boy, that came out more serious than he thought.

She blinked, blinked, blinked, and blinked again. That she hear him correctly? Does that mean that her prayers have been answer? She let out a relieved, happy sigh.

"Zel.....I...."

Thinking that she would say that she doesn't feel the same as his friends once said, he got up.

"I....understand."

"No....wait Zel." she followed him.

"Yes Lina." he stop and closed his eyes, afraid that she would only say something out of compassion.

Lina faced him and noticed he shut his eyes. She needs to tell him....

'It's now or never.' 

She stepped closer to him, stepping on tiptoes, her lips reached closer to his, and then touched. Her kiss was of rose petals, soft and silky, like feathers from angels, he couldn't really find the words to describe it. All he can think of is the young lady that is now wrapped around his neck, probably to make sure she doesn't balance, is kissing him....

'So what are you waiting for you idiot... kiss her back!' his conscience disguised as his chibi self scolded him.

'Whatever you say.....' he obeyed.

He lowered himself a little, just enough for her not to strain herself from stretching, he wrapped his arms around his, and kissed her with more love and tenderness. It seems that time stood still and that they are in a dream, but it was only a minute, and their lungs are arguing with their hearts and hormones, finally they reached a decision that they need air, so as ASAP message were sent to their brains. And thus, they stopped kissing, much to their disappointment, but they do need to live after all.

"I take it that you do love me?" he teased.

Lina didn't appreciate it that he's trying to kill the mood here, so she bopped him on the head again.

"Of course I do you Gourry-Wannabe!" she gave him another bop, but this time it was a little harder.

"Ow!" 

Both yelped, Lina rubbed her hand and Zel massaged his lump. He shook his head and cast a healing spell on her before himself.

"Will you ever stop forgetting that I'm 1/3rd golem?"

She shrugged her shoulders as she felt the pain go away. "Most likely not."

He cast a healing spell on himself. "Let's go Lina....Gourry, Sylphiel, and Amelia are probably waiting for us back at home."

"Actually, the festival had already started so they're at the Grand tent for the food." she blinked and then her stomach grumbled.

"Umm...hehehe....I had forgotten about the feast. Come on......before we miss the gargantuan meal that the town had prepared....not to mention Syl's cooking and baked goods!" she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the temple, it starts to snow again, like before, only a little lighter.

"Why should I rush? It's not like there's no food there..."

"Syl made that three herbed lemon broasted chicken that you like so much...aaaaahhhhh....not so fast Zel.....we're going to faallllll...Daaammmiittttt!!"

*****To cut to the end.....Lina finally have her dreams come true by holding on to her faith and hope, and it doesn't hurt to pray a little either.....So don't give up yours.

_Finis_ _______________________________________________________________________

Well.....I'm soooooo sorry for sending this out soooo late but things always popped outta nowhere....*grumbles* But anyways.....I hope you like it....and as usual....the grammar and spelling are bad and all. So....*claps hands* any reviews? 

Oh by the way......Feliz Navidad and un buen Prospero Ano Nuevo!!!! ^_^

May you get what you want and exactly how you wanted it and happy, trouble free exchange...good health and a bountiful New Year! Season's Greetings.....Adios!! ~~Miss "L" ^_~ 


End file.
